Coming Home to Tragedy
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: John's a Marine who returns home to his husband and children to find things aren't quite how he left them. Now he's forced to fight and rescue his family before it's too late. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home to Tragedy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in relation to the WWE. **

**Summary- John's a Marine who returns home to his husband and children to find things aren't quite how he left them. Now he's forced to fight and rescue his family before it's too late. Slash. Mpreg.**

* * *

_So I've spent the last three nights staying up to finish final projects and shit and I have The Marine and 12 Rounds playing in the backgroud in an attempt to keep me awake and now I have this storyline stuck in my head. So I decided to write it.._

* * *

The sound of a child's laughter was the best thing Randy had ever heard. He smiled to himself as he finished cleaning the dishes in the sink. Dinner had been a quiet event, the boys ate all their chicken strips and Randy chatted with his family. A loud squeal escaped from the living room followed by a set of loud giggles. Randy chuckled to himself and shook bubbles off his hands and rinsed them, he set the clean dishes in the drying rack to let them dry, a small smile crossed his lips as he imagined his husband's voice telling him that they have a dishwasher so that he doesn't have to wash them by hand. Randy shook his head and a gave a small laugh, his hand gently reaching for a the dog tags that hung on a chain around his neck.

Randy sighed and walked into the living room, he stood in the doorway for a second taking in the sight before him, his two babies – they were growing up so fast- we're on the couch listening to their grandpa tell a story, Randy's mom was sitting in on one of the other couches, she smiled and laughed as her husband paused making the boys gasp and begged to know what happened next. Randy laughed as his dad gave some answer and the boys squealed in happiness, their giggles growing as their Grandpa attacked them with tickles. Randy smiled, he loved his babies, he looked at his older brother and his husband. Hunter and Shawn had been married for just over six years now and we're happier then every, Randy's smile deflated a little he missed his husband. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a picture on the mantle above the blazing fireplace, the man in the picture had a buz cut and was dressed in army greens. He closed the distance between himself and the man in the picture, gently he ran his fingers over the face in the picture, he leaned into the arm that wrapped itself around his shoulder.

"Have you heard from John lately?" Hunter asked as he looked at the photo of the smiling man.

"Not since they were relocated. That was two months ago. All my letters keep getting returned." Hunter squeezed his brothers shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine, Ran, John's too stubborn to leave you raising these hooligans by yourself." Randy chuckled and nodded.

"I know but it's still hard." Hunter nodded and gave his brother a hug, being mindful of Randy's slight baby bump. The man was just entering his fourth month.

Randy pulled away when he felt a tug on his pant leg, he looked down and found Kade standing at his feet, Hunter scooped his nephew up off the ground, Kade ignored his uncle and held his arms out of his Daddy, Randy took his son and sat him on his hip, Kaiden left the couch and ran over to where his Daddy was, Hunter scooped him up and held him.

"Daddy, we're tired." Randy kissed his sons foreheads.

"Okay babies, tell your dad goodnight, then you can say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa and your uncles." Randy turned so that Kade was facing John's picture on the mantle, Hunter did the same bringing Kaiden closer to the picture. Both kids kissed the tips of their fingers and pressed them against John's photo, and waved at the smiling man.

"Night, Night. We miss you, Love you daddy." Randy smiled as they said the words in perfect unison, the twins were only 4 years old and impossible to tell apart. Both had sandy blonde soft spiked hair and perfect crystal blue eyes. Everyday Randy swore he could see more and more of John in both of them.

"Come home soon." Both whispered and pressed another kiss against the picture, Randy kissed Kade's head and set him down on his feet, Kaiden got a kiss on his forehead as well before Hunter placed him on his feet.

"Say goodnight to everyone else then we'll go upstairs and pick out your jammies." Randy watched them both run over to his parents and were scooped up into cuddles.

Randy smiled once more at John's photo, running his hand over his belly.

"Night night, Grammy and Grandpy." The Orton's smiled and kissed their grandchildren before sending them over to Shawn and Hunter. The boys quickly said their goodbyes and walked over to Randy.

"I'll be back in a second." Randy held hands with each twin and led them up the stairs to their bedroom, Kade and Kaiden ran over to their dressers and picked out which jammies they wanted to wear, Kade chose blue dinosaurs and Kaiden chose green race cars. Randy helped them each get changed and then they brushed their teeth. Randy herded them out of the bathroom and back to their room, he helped each of them get into their beds, two race car beds. He sat on the edge of Kaiden's bed, after each of them had been tucked in.

"Daddy, when's dad coming home?" Randy sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans, they asked the same question every night, they knew their daddy was helping fight against bad guys but they didn't understand why they couldn't see him everyday, and why he wasn't there to tuck them in every night.

"I don't know babies, hopefully soon." Both boys frowned, "Hey none of that, he'll come back as soon as he can."

"Daddy, will dad be here for parents day?" Randy quickly scanned his mind for the date of Parent's day, it was in two weeks. Before John had been deployed again early last year, they had signed the boys up for a pre-school, so that Randy could have time to get stuff done during the day without them running around and causing trouble.

"I don't know baby, he'll try to be here but if he can't be here, I can still come with you guys." they still frowned.

"We know but we want dad to be there."  
"I know, loves. Okay time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll go the park after we do a little shopping." The boys smiled and snuggled down it their beds. Randy straighten Kaiden's blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you, Kaiden, get some sleep."

"Love you, daddy." Randy straightened Kade's blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you, Kade, get some sleep."

"Love you, daddy." Randy left the room making sure to turn the hallway light on and close their door over a little but enough that the light could still shine into the room.

Randy stood outside their room for a second before heading downstairs to his family. Randy sat down on the couch beside his mother, letting her cuddle him for a little while before they announced that they should be leaving. Randy stood up and walked them to the door, he gave his parents a hug and his mother a kiss on the cheek before giving both Shawn and Hunter a hug, he stood in the doorway watching them leave. He waved one last time as they disappeared from view. Randy closed the front door making sure to lock it before turning all the lights off and heading upstairs to his and John's empty bedroom. Randy sighed and got ready for bed, tomorrow would begin to soon. Randy rolled onto his side and studied the picture of John on his nightstand, he ran his fingers over John's face a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Miss you so much Johnny, the boys need you to come home soon, I need you to come home soon. I love you babe." He pulled the blankets up to his chin and turned off the light, his eyes adjusting and once again finding John's face in the dark. "Be safe."

* * *

**So nothings happened yet but what do you think of the beginning? Please review. **

**I'm out of school for the summer other than writing a provincial but hopefully I can write lots during the summer. **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home to Tragedy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in relation to the WWE. **

**Summary- John's a Marine who returns home to his husband and children to find things aren't quite how he left them. Now he's forced to fight and rescue his family before it's too late. Slash. Mpreg.**

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, expecially _**CenaRKO1986**_, who reviewd liked two seconds after I posted the story. LOL. But thank you to everyone who also alerted and favourited this. _

_I hope you enjoy the update._

* * *

Randy was awoken early the next morning by his trouble makers running into his room and trying to climb up onto the bed, Randy groaned and tried to pull the blankets over his head, the twins shrieked with glee as they successfully scaled the large bed, the boys bounced on the bed beside their sleeping daddy being careful not to hurt daddy.

"Daddyyyyyyy! Wakie up!" The boys cheered and the plopped down onto the bed, Randy chuckled and uncovered his head.

"Morning, my babies." Both of them crawled over to Randy and received their morning kisses. It never ceased to amaze him how much the boys were becoming like John, much like their long distance father both boys were earlier risers, Randy briefly wonder how long this habit of theirs would last.

"Daddy, we're hungrrrry." Kaiden said, Kade nodding along with his statement, both of them wearing adorable pouts that they discovered were a strong weakness for their fathers.

"And what would you two like for breakfast?"

"Waffles." The boys chant as they climb down from the bed and take off running down the hall.

"No Running!" Randy calls after them as he climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom to do his business before heading downstairs to the kitchen, the boys are sitting in the living room playing with some of their toys. Randy walks to the back door and let their black lab, Rounds into the backyard to do his business. Randy takes a look at the outside, the sky is dark and cloudy but the sun looked like it was trying to break through.

Randy turns back into the kitchen and starts making the kids their breakfast, the waffles cook fast and he cut up a bit of fruit, he got their plates ready making sure the boys' waffles were cut into small pieces.

"Kaiden, Kade come eat your breakfast." The boys came running into the kitchen and Randy got them settled at the table as he serves his own food out on his plate. The small family ate their breakfast and once their done Randy tells them to go upstairs and pick out their clothes after he helps them wash their hands from the sticky syrup.

Randy watched the boys disappear up the stairs and into their room before going to the table and gathering all the plates, he quickly washed them knowing there's not enough to put in the dishwasher. Plus their dishwasher had been acting on the frits, he was going to get Shawn to take a look at it, Randy knew nothing of how to fix anything.

"Daddy, we need help." Randy cleaned his hands off having finished the last dish, before going upstairs to the twins room. He found their clothes laid out on the bed, both had blue jean shorts and Kade had a red t-shirt while Kaiden had a blue. Randy helped them get dressed and brushed their teeth, and styling their hair to their orders. Randy patted them both on the bum and told them to go to play in their room until he was ready to go. Randy headed to his room and had a quick shower and finished in the bathroom before throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt that belong to John, the larger shirt hung loose around his baby bump. He double checked to make sure he had John's dog tags, ones that John grew up wearing around his neck, and his phone and wallet before heading back downstairs.

He grabbed the grocery list off the fridge and added a few more things, he called the boys downstairs and helped them get their shoes and coats on, Randy got his own on, checked to make sure Rounds was inside and sleeping on his pillow, before heading outside making sure the door was locked. The boys bounced over to the Range Rover and Randy helped them both into their car seats making sure they were all buckled in. Randy climbed in himself and pulled out of the driveway unaware of the unknown vehicle watching just a little ways down the road.

"Daddy, where we going?" Kade asked as he played with one of his toy cars he found, running it up and down his window, Kaiden had a power ranger figure that he was bouncing off the window.

"We are going to go to the store and get some food and some other things."

"Can we get a toy?" Kaiden asked, as Randy pulled into a parking spot, the small family got out and Randy got the boys seat in a shopping cart so that they could get through this quickly. Randy grabbed what they need and allowed the boys to get a small toy each.

Randy paid for all the items and loaded everything into the car, he got the boys seated once again and they drove home.

"Daddy, we going to the park?" Kaiden asked, Kade looked up from his car toy and waited for the answer.

"We can go to the park after we take the groceries home first, okay?" There a was a sound of affirmation from both of them before silence filled the car, Randy pulled up to their street and into their drive way, Randy killed the engine before taking notice of something being off, he looked around and heard Rounds barking in the backyard. Randy was sure that he had brought Rounds into the house before they left, a minute later he noticed movement in the house through one of the windows. Randy dug out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Daddy, inside. We go inside now." Randy glanced back at the boys,

"Shh babes, you got to be quiet. Hello, I need help, someone broke into my house. And they are still in there," He waited for the person on the other line to speak, he gave her the address. He glanced in the review mirror and saw two figures walking up the driveway.

"Fuck." Randy hissed, "Hurry help now." Randy yelled into his phone throwing it onto the passenger side and turned to face his babes, both them could now tell something, both had wobbly lips and tears were pooling in their blue eyes, "Babies, listen to me, everything is going to be okay. I love you both so much. I need you to be brave okay. Daddy will make sure nothing happens. Okay?" Both of them nodded, Randy took a hand from each of them and gave them a squeeze. "Love you, babes." Randy said just as the dark figured men, were standing beside his door, one jimmied the door open and together they dragged Randy from the vehicle, the boys screamed and cried as they daddy was taken. One of the guys swung something at Randy in the back of the head knocking him out. The boys screamed as their daddy feel to the ground in an unconscious heap, the men abused Randy's still body, throwing a couple of well aimed kicks. The men from inside of the house came out their arms filled nothing that couldn't be replaced mostly electronic stuff, the two that hurt Randy went to the vehicle and each grabbed one of the twins carrying them away, the boys cried and screamed as they kicked there legs at their kidnappers.

"DADDDY!" they screamed as they were thrown into another vehicle, and driven off with the strange masked men.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do ya think? **

**I'm totally not studying for my provincial even though it is tomorrow, instead I decided to write this. **

**So review... it makes me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Home to Tragedy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in relation to the WWE. **

**Summary- John's a Marine who returns home to his husband and children to find things aren't quite how he left them. Now he's forced to fight and rescue his family before it's too late. Slash. Mpreg.**

* * *

_**I'm very upset with this chapter. I hate google docs and I had use it to write this chapter. Because my computer got a virus a couple of days ago and my dad hasn't restored anything on it yet because he's too lazy to do so even though he keeps on saying he will. So I don't have any of my documents or microscoft word (which I prefer to use) so throughout the process of writing this chapter I was in a very bad mood. I would love some reviews to make me feel better and to so it was worth it.** _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and__ thank you to everyone who also alerted and favourited this. _

* * *

John smiled as he reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a few pictures. One was a picture of Randy, it was taken the morning after they got married. In the picture Randy had just woken up, his eyes half open a small lazy sweet smile stretched across his lips, John had been sitting on the bed next to him with his camera in his hands. The morning sun lit up the room, making the white bedding even brighter as they contrasted with Randy's tanned tattooed skin.

John, gently ran his finger over the edge of the photo before shuffling it to the back of the small pile, the next photo was one of his favourites. Randy laid in a hospital bed, tired as hell but still amazingly beautiful, a soft loving smile caressing his lips as he held their newborn sons in his arms. The day their sons were born had to have been one of the best days of John's life, he had only gotten back from a tour just days before they made their unexpected arrival.

The third photo was a more recent photo, John added it to his collection after receiving it in a letter Randy wrote to him, Kade and Kaiden were sitting at the table with piles of paper in front of them, they each were covered in various colours of paint as was the table, Randy was standing behind them, in between them and he himself was covered in many colours. Including two small handprints decorating each cheek, all three of them were smiling like crazy as Kaiden and Kade both held up signs saying 'love you, Daddy'. Randy, himself also held a sign his reading 'baby #3, official' The picture made John's heartache and every time he looked at it, he wanted nothing more then to be home with his family.

John stared at the last smile a little longer before his attention was captured by the aircraft's landing on solid ground. John was delighted to be returning home, it seemed like forever since he was sent on another tour, it was supposed to continue for another couple of months but something happened and their troop was being sent back home until their service was needed. John followed the other Marines as they exited off the aircraft, he saw some of them greet their families that stood around the base waiting, John followed a couple others and headed to the airport to catch a ride to Tampa.

When the plane finally landed John left the airport catching a cab to the home he shared with his family. John watched as the scenery passed by. The cab soon turned into the right street and John was surprised by the sight of the street being littered with Police cars. John told the cab driver to stop and that he'd walk the rest of the way. He grabbed his stuff and threw a couple of bills at the driver before walking down the street. As he walked closer he was starting to panic as he found the police tape was around the property where their house stood. John jogged over to where an officer was standing at the line of Police tape keeping a few of the neighbourhood gathers back.

"Sir, you can't come passed the tape." The officer said as he saw John's approach

"Bullshit this is my house. What the hell going on?" The officer stepped back slightly and nodded

"Hold on one second I'll get someone to speak with you." John waited as the officer left his post and came back a few minutes later with an older man.

"Mr. Cena, I presume?" John nodded with stiff jerk of his head.

"What happened? Where's my husband? And my sons?"

"Mr. Cena, I'm detective Lawler, I'll be the lead man on this case. I'm sorry that you had to come home to this."

"What did I exactly come home to? I someone to tell me straight up what happened. Now!" John demanded

"Earlier this morning a phone call was made to 911, a male claimed there was someone in his house, the address that was given lead the responding officers to this house. The found a black range rover with its drivers door and the two back doors left open, upon further investigation there a body just a little off to side of the abandoned vehicle." John closed his eyes, praying for his family's safety. "When the responding officers checked the body, they were successful at finding a pulse, the body was taken to the hospital for further medical assistance."

"Whose body was it?"

"The body was identified as Randy Orton- Cena."

"Where is Mark Calaway, I want to speak with him." John asked looking around, studying the large amount of officers and crime scene investigators that were scrounging his yard and his house.

"Officer Calaway was one of the responding officers and he rode with the victim to the hospital." John silently thanked whoever was listening for that. Mark could look after Randy and see that he had the best treatment.

"Where are my children?"

"At this moment we don't know. We a few leads but nothing to go on. I'm sorry Mr. Cena." John rubbed his hands over his face. His husband was in the hospital being treated for who knows what, and his sons were missing.

"I want to go see my husband now." Detective Lawler nodded and waved an officer over. The young man crossed over, his name tag reading E. Bourne.

"Please take Mr. Cena to the hospital." The young officer nodded and guided John to the car. The car was silent as they made their way to the hospital, after a few minutes of silence the younger guy cleared his throat, as the car stopped at a red light. John looked over at him, the younger man bit his lip for a second.

"Welcome home, Sir." John looked at his military greens and nodded. What a welcoming surprise he returned home to.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do ya think? **

**I don't think I'll be updating again until I get my computer completely fixed, I just.. I can't write another chapter on google docs. It drives me insane. **

**So can I have some reviews to make me feel better and I promise the next chapter will be good. **

* * *

**I need some help with something. **

**I plan to have Ted DiBiase in this story but I don't know who to pair him with... I would like my readers to give me some ideas. I just it not be Cody Rhodes and it's someone who could dominate Ted. Give me some ideas please. I would very grateful. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Home to Tragedy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone in relation to the WWE. **

**Summary- John's a Marine who returns home to his husband and children to find things aren't quite how he left them. Now he's forced to fight and rescue his family before it's too late. Slash. Mpreg.**

* * *

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and to everyone who was sympathetic to my computer problems I thank you. So I think my computer is fixed now. So I should be able to update more often. Speaking of updates... may I present chapter 4... enjoy.

* * *

Officer Mark Callaway sat in the back of the ambulance watching as the paramedic worked on the unconscious man lying on the stretcher. There were less than two minutes from the hospital, Mark worried his note book in his hand not really sure how to help, the man on the bed groaned and moved away from the medic's hands. Mark reached forward and rested a hand on the younger man's forehead.

"Shh, Randy you got to calm down. You're okay." The younger man looked in his direction, eyes barely open and completely glazed over. One of the younger man's hands reached for his baby bump clutching at it.

"Hurts.." The younger man groaned out, Mark looked at the paramedic telling him to do something. The young paramedic moved into action and injected something into the younger man, the medicine took effect and the young patient drifted back into unconsciousness.

"It won't last long but it'll calm him enough until a doctor can see him." Mark nodded and continued to gently pet the young man's forehead.

The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital and two nurses and a doctor were waiting at the paramedics got Randy out of the bus and took off with him explaining to the nurses and the doctor as they went. Mark followed after them listening to them as they squabbled about what to do next, stopping at the waiting room, Mark sat down knowing the nurses and doctor needed time to work and they wouldn't let him in the room anyway.

"RANDY!" A sudden yell caught his attention, Mark took off down the hallway he saw the a young brunet fretting in the middle of the hallway as he tried to follow the group helping Randy, Mark caught the young man around the waist and pulled him back into his embrace,

"No, Randy!" Mark dragged the young man in his hold back to the waiting room and forced him into a chair, taking the chair next to him.

"Mike, calm down and take a deep breath." Mike blinked big owlish blue eyes up at Mark as he took a couple deep breaths.

"What happened to Randy?" Mark sat down beside Mike, squeezing the younger man's shoulder.

"He was attacked in his driveway, after returning home during the middle of an in progress robbery." Mike studied Mark for a moment.

"Mark, what happened to Randy?"

"He was knocked unconscious. He woke up during the ride in the ambulance, he said his stomach hurt."

"The baby?" Mark nodded; Mike suddenly straightened up, his eyes filled with fear, "Where are Kade and Kaiden?" Mark shook his head, hearing Mike's gasp he caught sight of the tears filling the big crystal blue eyes.

"We don't know." Mike leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

There was another commotion down the hall that captured their attention, Mark stood up and went to investigate.

"I want to know where my husband is, NOW!" John yelled at the nurse standing at the nurses' station.

"And like I said I CAN'T help you. We don't know anything about your husband."

"Then point me in the direction of someone who does." The nurse shook her head.

"Sir, why don't you take a seat and I won't call security."

"I just want to know where my husband is."

"I can understand but we don't know anything at the moment. When I someone knows something I'll send them to talk to you."

"John, come on let's take a seat." Mark said gently setting a hand on the young Marine's shoulder, John turned to face the big man and nodded.

"Thanks Mark." John said as he gave the other man a hug, Mark patted John on the back in return.

"Welcome home, man."Mark led John down the hall to where Mike was still sitting,

"JOHN!" Mike yelped when he saw the other man, he jumped up and hugged him.

"God, Mike so good to see you." John mumbled as he returned Mike's hug, Mike cried in his brother's neck relieved to see him home and in perfect health.

"When did you get home?"

"This morning. And I returned home to my worst nightmare." John released his brother and the three of them took a seat. "Do you know what happened? Is he okay?"

"We got a call, my partner and I responded and we went and found Randy unconscious on the driveway with the driver door and two backdoors of his vehicle open. Randy was quickly rushed to the hospital. He woke up for a second in the ambulance, he said his stomach hurt." John's eyes blurred over as he looked at far wall.

"The baby." Mark nodded. Mike wrapped his arm around John and tried to comfort him to his best ability.

Time drifted by and they still hadn't heard anything. Mike checked the clock on one of the walls and kissed John's temple before standing up, he stretched, and ran a hand threw his hair.

"My next shift starts in 20 minutes. I have to go, I promised Dwayne I'd give him a call during my break. I'll see if I can find anything out about Randy." John nodded, Mike waved to both of them and went off down the hall.

"He's still working here?" John asked Mark, the other man nodded. "The last I heard he was convinced he was going to quit. He said that it was too hard to deal with losing a patient. Of course that was shortly after Cody."

"Yeah, he did take time off said it was too hard knowing that everyday someone he was helping they were that much closer to dying. Eventually he grew bored of being home and doing nothing. He came back to work and he tried to be an intern with one of the doctors for a while but learned he liked being a nurse and interacting with the patients better."

"He just likes having someone to talk to." John laughed.

A small silence settled between them, before John looked at Mark.

"Did anyone think to call Rand's parents, or Hunter?"

"I'm not sure. I can call them if you want."

"No I'll call them." John stood up, Mark handed him his phone, and John nodded his thanks and walked off. He went out and waited for the phone to ring.

"Hello?" Hunter's deep voice sounded through the other line.

"Hey Hunter, it's John."

"John! Man it's good to hear from you. Randy never said anything about you returning home. When did you get back?"

"I got back this morning. And um.. Rand didn't know that I was returning home. It was a last minute return."

"Well it doesn't matter, it just good to hear you're back. I'm sure Randy and the boys were happy." John gave a small smile.

"Hunter.."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Randy's in the hospital and the boys are missing." There was silence on the other end, John's heart clenched.

"Hunter..?"

"I-I.. Wha-…I'll be there soon." With that the phone call was disconnected.

"John?" John spun around and looked at the young man that called his name, his youngest brother stood before him. "Wh-what are you doing here?" John moved closer and wrapped his youngest brother up into a hug.

"Ted, I missed you." Ted was still kind of shocked as he hugged his oldest brother back.

"I missed you too, what are you doing back?" Ted ask as they stepped back from the hug,

"We were sent home and I returned home to find things were a mess. Randy was being taken to the hospital and my babies are missing." Ted looked up at John with wide eyes.

"What?" was all he could say, John hugged his brother again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm Parker has a checkup. He just wanted to show Alex something at the store across the street first." Ted said gesturing to the store behind him. "Is Rand okay?"

"I don't know." Ted looked more worried than he had ever seen his brother, a part of him knew it was because how close Randy and Ted were. They had been friends forever, well them and Cody.

"How are you doing Teddy?" Ted shrugged, he was never sure how to answer that question.

"I'm moving on." John nodded, with his arm wrapped around Ted's shoulders his kissed the younger man on the forehead as the two of them waited.

A few minutes later, a child like laughter drew their attention to two new comers. Alex was walking with Parker in his arms, only setting him down once away from traffic, the young two year old toddle forward with his Uncle's hand in his.

"DADDY!" the young boy shouted with glee as he saw his father standing there. Ted stepped forward and scooped him up into his arms, making exaggerated kissing noises on his cheeks making the young child giggle.

"John?" Before John could react Alex was in his arms hugging him for dear life. John chuckled and hugged his middle brother back. It felt so good to see parts of his family again, John just wished he could see the rest of his family.

"How you been Alex?" Alex was too shocked to speak, instead choosing to hug his brother even tighter. Once Alex composed himself he drew back and wiped any tears off his face.

"Hi, baby." John cooed as he took in his nephew, the young dark haired child stared at him even as he drew himself further into his father.

"No." Parker whispered as he looked back at his Daddy, Ted kissed his son on the forehead.

"Parker this is Uncle John, he worked with your dad." The young child cocked his head, not completely sure of what he was being told.

"Uncle." The young boy said looking at his Daddy to double check. Ted nodded and kissed his son's cheek.

"Mr. Cena, your husband's doctor would like to speak with you now." John turned to the voice and saw the nurse from the nurses' station standing there, John nodded and shared a look with his brothers before heading back into the hospital.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think...

And I forget to answer something someone questioned a while ago...

Just to clear stuff up...

_**Hunter is Randy's brother for the sake of the story. And Shawn is married to Hunter. **_

_**John's brother are Mike, Alex and Ted. Ted has a son Parker. And who there with will all be revealed.** _


End file.
